Viagra
by WindPretear
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy have an argument that doesn't end well, Happy is determined to make Natsu feel better. What better way to do so other than giving Natsu some special medicine designed to make him happy? "Let me get this straight...you did...what again?" "I gave Natsu 'Viagra!" "...Why?" "Lector said it would make Natsu feel better!" "Happy...that's not how Viagra works." SMUT.


_**Viagra**_

 **WindPretear**

 **Rated: M (SMUT)**

* * *

 _ **It started out as a normal sunny day in Magnolia when the peaceful atmosphere of the town changed drastically when two Fairy Tail wizards are heard arguing through the streets as they make their way towards their famous guild hall. The loud volume of the heated confrontation between the two abruptly ends with a frustrated celestial mage and a confused dragon slayer.**_

* * *

"Just...leave me alone Natsu." Lucy's soft yet broken tone glided through his ears after a harsh bought of yelling communicated volumes to the pink haired man. Natsu remained standing in front of the guild hall as he watched the blonde stomp off towards her apartment with annoyance in her tense figure as she pushed through citizens littering the streets. Natsu's shoulders slumped in defeat and he released the breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding on to when she vanished from his sight. What had was her problem anyway? Didn't she understand he was just trying to protect her from some asshole?

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes and thought back to what had happened between the two of them previously at a near by café. The two team members minus Happy decided to dine at said café on their way back to celebrate another completed mission yet what turned from a peaceful meal to a full on blow out.

Shaking his head, Natsu decided he was going to give Lucy some space and check in with everyone to let them know the two partners returned safe and sound from their mission.

* * *

 ** _About three hours later...elsewhere in Magnolia. A small group of exceeds are definitely up to no good..._**

* * *

"You want to make Natsu happy again, right?"

"AYE!"

"Then pour this in his drink when he ain't lookin'! I put the same stuff in Sting's drink before and it instantly turned his mood around. Didn't see him or m'lady for _days_. They must 'ave gone on a trip or somethin'...Not to mention, he couldn't stop smilin' when he finally came back! This is sure to make Natsu happy again." Lector nodded confidently with his arms crossed, the little baggie still in his grasp.

"Fro thinks so too!" Lector's best exceed friend raised his paw in agreement.

"Aye, but what is it?" Happy squinted his eyes at the small label written on the bag.

"It's a medicine called 'Viagra'." Lector explained like he was an expert. "I got it from Orga who told me to give it to Sting...said somethin' about Sting needin' some courage..I don't know what that meant but, it works so that's all that matters!" The Sabertooth exceed member held out the bag filled with fine powder from crushed up Viagra pills.

The overly excited blue exceed grinned and took the bag from Lector and placed it in the satchel he always carries on his back. Happy was over the moon. Ever since Natsu had come back from his mission with Lucy, Natsu hadn't been himself and sulked around the guild hall all day. He hadn't even gotten into any fights with Gray the _whole_ day. Whatever had happened between Lucy and Natsu...it had really messed the pink haired man up.

"Aye, but why can't he know that I'm putting it into his drink?" The notion of not being able to tell Natsu he was essentially being drugged behind his back didn't exactly sit well with the blue exceed.

"Orga told me that it's just better that they don't know. Don't worry, Sting was fine so I'm sure Natsu will be too!"

Happy nodded and headed towards the guild with a hop in his step leaving behind the two Sabertooth exceeds.

* * *

"Oh...I knew I forgot to tell 'em somethin' important! He's only supposed to put a couple of pinches of the stuff in Natsu's drink!" Lector sighed with his paws on his face.

"Uh oh..." Frosch tilted his head with his usual smile.

"Ahh, i'm sure it'll be fine. C'mon Fro, I think we should head back to the guild hall now!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

When Happy finally arrived back to the guild hall and flew through the entryway, the little exceed's spirits fell the moment he saw his best friend and father figure face down at the bar. In front of him were two large empty steins and one filled to the brim with beer. Natsu uncharacteristically groaned in discontentment when Happy landed on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey Natsu, you want to talk about it now? Did Lucy fall on you again or something? Aye, she's super heavy..." Happy placed a paw over his mouth and giggled more-so to himself at the small joke he cracked. Natsu remained unmoved.

Happy waited for Natsu to reply with a snarky remark but the dragon slayer continued to remain silent before abruptly releasing another small depressed groan.

"Yo, flame brain! Stop moping around the guild hall and just go home already!" The resident shirtless ice mage appeared next to Natsu and poked him in the side trying to start a fight. Grays brows furrowed when he realized his advances were not working. The ice mage would never admit it aloud but he was starting to feel slightly bad for his teammate. Natsu and Lucy were practically glued to the hip all hours of the day so he figured that something colossal had transpired between them for Natsu to become _this_ sullen.

When Natsu refused to acknowledge his rival, a vein began to throb in Gray's forehead as annoyance seeped through his veins at being ignored. Taking in a deep breath and steadying his stance, Gray shoved Natsu forcefully off the bar stool and onto the floor in a heap.

"What the fuck, man?!" Natsu's fiery temper was back within an instant ready to pummel Gray's face in. Happy almost got lost in the excitement along with the other guild members watching the fight that he forgot his important purpose in being there. The blue exceed smirked to himself before tip toeing away from the brawl and back to the bar counter where Natsu left his mug of beer conveniently unattended. Glancing from side to side to make sure that no one was watching, he took the baggie of crushed up pills out from his satchel and held it between his paws with a small amount of uncertainty. Of course, Happy wanted to make sure that his best friend would go back to his old self again but, at the same time, he wondered if he should trust Lector (who is also a love rival for Charle's attentions).

Happy thought about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders. It was worth the risk of being caught if it was going to help Natsu. Unzipping the small bag, he held it over the glass and paused. " _Wait a sec...how much did Lector say to put in_?" Happy thought back to their interaction earlier and couldn't recall the proper dosage. Glancing between the white powder filled bag and the full mug of beer and then back again, he tipped the bag over and dumped the entire thing in. " _This will make sure that Natsu is happy again! The more I put in, the more happy he will be_!" Happy watched in anticipation as the powder met the liquid and dissolved right into the drink. Reaching behind the counter for a long silver spoon, Happy stirred the drug infused alcohol to make sure that the powder evenly distributed. Once he was done with his task, he stuffed the now empty plastic baggie back into his bag and flew back over to Natsu and Gray who had just finished their little scuffle. Even though Natsu's eyes shone brightly with anger and determination to win the fight against Gray, he could still tell there was a glimmer of sadness hidden in those onyx eyes. Happy truly felt bad for his friend.

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy floated right next to the pink haired man's head to get his attention. Natsu half smiled towards his friend and began to make his way back to his stool as the exceed glided alongside him.

"Not now, Buddy." Natsu grabbed the mug of beer and downed the every last drop without pausing to take a breath. Happy clenched his paws together and silently prayed that this "Viagra" stuff Lector gave him would start working miracles soon.

Once the last of the burning liquid made its way down the fire dragon slayer's throat, Natsu coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "That stuff sure starts to taste nasty after a while..." Slumping back down onto the counter he closed his eyes and hoped that the day would just be over with. He kept playing over her parting words from earlier and couldn't shake the sad and defeated tone in her voice.

 _"Just...leave me alone Natsu."_

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes and thought back to what had happened previously for the hundredth time.

Meanwhile, Happy just made himself comfortable back on his stool, patiently waiting for the medicine to work.

* * *

Natsu started to feel a strange sensation about five minutes after downing his third beer of the day. It was really weird, normally three beers held no effect on him. Pressing his forehead down on the hardness of the cold counter, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the tingling feeling working its way through his veins. He decided to go back to wallowing in his pity.

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

It had already been about five solid hours after their "fight" and Natsu couldn't stop thinking about his blonde partner. He still didn't understand what her problem was. Couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her from some low life asshole? The nerve of that man from earlier who had the gall to hit on Lucy right in front of him. Just thinking about it made him all fired up and ready to pummel someone! The fire ignited within his belly every time the image of the man's arm slung around Lucy appeared in his imagination.

* * *

"Ugh, that _jerk_!" Lucy bitterly grumbled as she stomped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. The remaining steam from her bath floated about her in a halo effect before dispelling into thin air. Her towel clung to her damp form and a shiver worked its way up her spine from the sharp contrast in temperature between the two rooms.

" _Seriously_ ," She hissed to herself, "Why did Natsu have to do that?! I was finally going to get myself a date for once..." The blonde yanked open her closet door to grab a pair of gray-colored comfy sweatpants and a cropped pink tank top. The plan was to get herself changed into lounge clothes and _finally_ settle down to work on her long neglected novel.

Letting a sigh of relief escape past her lips at the feeling of the soft fabric against her freshly cleansed skin, a small part of her anger towards Natsu melted away along with the tension. Reaching up to release her gorgeous locks from the towel she placed in her hair she grabbed a comb and took a seat down at her desk. Running the plastic comb through her hair she thought back to the incident from earlier at that café.

* * *

 _"C'mon Natsu! Hurry up or I'll leave you!" Lucy threatened, bouncing down off the train station's platform and stretching her arms over her head. How great it was to finally be back in Magnolia!_

 _The celestial mage turned her head around and resisted the urge to glare at her pink haired partner crawling on the ground with a green face. Said man moaned in despair as he tried to will his stomach to catch up to the rest of his body and not spill its contents everywhere._

 _"Ughhh, Luuuuuce. I'm never taking the train ever again." Natsu groaned and flopped on his stomach in an effort to get the nausea to vanish. Lucy placed her hand on her hip and jerked it out to the side. Shaking her head, the blonde mage made her way back over to Natsu and bent down._

 _"Up you go." Lucy slung the fire dragon slayer's arms over her shoulder and hauled his limp form off the ground. "And that's what you say every time we take the train."_

 _"I really mean it this time!" Natsu whined, leaning against the blonde's body. The pink haired man at this point began to feel better but in an effort to stay close to Lucy he hid that tiny detail. It was no secret to the world that the two of them shared a special bond that would eventually bloom into something more. The dragon slayer breathed in his partner's scent as it drifted up his nostrils. He closed his eyes and allowed Lucy to drag him wherever they were headed, trusting her completely to lead them in the correct direction. Her scent instantly calmed his senses down while at the same time it re-energized him back to his normal self._

 _His intentions to remain like this a little while longer, him slung over her warm body, were instantly changed the moment his nose smelled food. A loud growl rumbled through his stomach and saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth when he turned toward the source of the smell. Turns out, while the two were out on a mission a brand new café had opened up._

 _"Let's go Luce!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand with his own and pulled her alongside him towards the building. If Lucy hadn't been dying to try out the place herself she would have protested the manhandling. The two Fairies made their way to the entrance and surprisingly didn't have to wait more than a couple of minutes to be seated-which probably was due to their visible guild marks._

 _Natsu had taken no time in deciding he was going to order one of each item off the menu while his partner rolled her eyes and ordered herself the house special. Once their food arrived, Natsu gobbled everything down in less time it took for Lucy to finish half of her own dish._

 _"Where do you even store all that food anyway?" The blonde's eyebrow raised in curiosity as she pointed her fork towards his stomach._

 _Natsu shrugged and swallowed the last of his dish before answering, "Dunno." He shifted a bit on his side of their booth and leaned his head against the back of the cushioned surface patting his bloated stomach, "Boy am I stuffed though."_

 _"You better be! Look how much you ate!" Lucy sweat dropped and decided to drop the subject. For as long as she had known Natsu she should have become accustomed to his appetite by now._

 _Lucy decided to go back to her own delicious meal. Before the tasty food could meet her lips, a shadow passed over her figure and made her pause her actions. Placing her fork down she turned her head and almost gaped at what she saw before her. **Who** she saw standing before her. _

_He was probably one of the most drop dead gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes upon._

 _His bright blue eyes and dark black hair contrasted perfectly with his porcelain white skin. She could see the muscles bulging from his arms and almost swooned at how tall he was, towering over her._

 _"He-Hel-...Hi!" Lucy squeaked and smiled in greeting as the man smirked down at her with confidence._

 _"Hello there yourself, pretty lady." The attractive man winked and leaned his body over her side of the booth as he rested on one arm. Lucy laughed in embarrassment as her cheeks brightened pink. She suddenly felt a heat surge around her like a furnace had been turned up to full power. Ignoring the increased temperature, she continued to smile up towards the attractive gentleman._

 _"So, does pretty lady have a name or shall I just call you "Gorgeous"?" He spoke in the smoothest voice and leaned down further towards the blonde flashing the most charming smile._

 _By now the heat Lucy felt was beginning to feel so unbearably warm she couldn't take it anymore. Before the celestial wizard could move, a low growl rumbled from the other side of the table to the forgotten dragon slayer._

 _A very **angry** dragon slayer._

 _Within the blink of an eye, the man who had the guts to flirt with Lucy in front of Natsu was being held up by his flimsy shirt as a raging fire burned within the pink haired man's eyes._

 _"Look pal, you better turn around and leave." Natsu's raspy voice came out scratchy and harsh as he threatened the man hitting on his partner._

 _The man lifted an eyebrow in amusement at the challenge, "Or what?"_

 _Natsu's hand that didn't have a hold of his shirt burst into dancing flames as he held it near his challenger's face, "Or else you're gonna get turned to ash.'" The deadly look in his eyes sent chills down the man's spine._

 _Before the flamed hand could meet the man's face Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and tugged with all her strength._

 _"Natsu, put him down!"_

 _After the incident had settled and damages done, the two partners were told to never set foot in the establishment ever again._

* * *

Lucy covered her hand over her heart to try and calm her rapid heartbeat thinking back to the memory of earlier. _"Stupid Natsu. Stupid feelings for Natsu. Damn it, why did I have to fall for **him** of all people?" _

"And with those mixed signals..." Lucy muttered in annoyance. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. The celestial spirit mage huffed and placed her comb back down on her vanity. Making her way back to her writing desk to get started on her novel she pulled her chair out and flopped down onto it.

She sighed for the hundredth time that day, "I just need to ignore it like always." She told herself. No matter how much she had come to love Natsu she just had to come to terms with the fact he would never see her in that way. Pulling out her manuscript and a pencil she carefully opened up the pages and began to get to work while trying to ignore the flashes of her favorite pink haired dragon slayer popping up into her vision.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu continued to have struggles of his own. He clenched the wooden edge of the bar with his palms and gritted his sharp canine teeth together as another wave of strange sensations passed through his body. Closing his eyes he tried to calm down his heart beat and breath normally but even so, the motions did nothing to help. His body felt like it was on fire and blood drained from his head all the way down to his... _lower_ regions.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Natsu harshly whispered to himself so low that no one else around could hear. " _Am I sick?_ " He wondered. His dick tented within the confines of his pants and in an effort to hide it, the dragon slayer adjusted his legs.

Happy curiously watched his long time friend and partner twitch and shift around in his seat. Was Natsu feeling any better yet? He tiled his furry blue head and observed his friend huffing and puffing like he just fought an intense battle. It certainly didn't look like he was feeling happy...

"Aye, Natsu, are you feeling alright?" Happy found that Natsu's eyes were beginning to darken a deeper shade of onyx as a glassy effect started to graze the surface. Something felt very off to the blue exceed and he suddenly felt like putting the "medicine" in Natsu's drink was a horrible idea.

Natsu slumped his body over the counter as dull pulsations began to rip through his body. He felt so strange; as if he was fired up for an entirely different reason for the first time in his life _other_ than with a burning intention to fight or find Igneel. His inner dragon fought for domination between his rational and instinctual side. Images of Lucy began manifesting in his brain and the sudden urge to be by her side over took him so hard that he felt like someone just punched him in the gut. The pulsations quickened and his breath became shallow while his body shook.

The pink haired man couldn't take the thought of being away from his partner for another second. He needed to be by her side and he needed to be with her right **now**. Within an instant he pushed himself up off the table and ran as fast as he could out of the guild hall leaving behind his concerned blue exceed friend.

Happy sat there startled with wide eyes at Natsu's reaction and decided he was going to follow him. Releasing his wings, he hovered up over the stool but as soon as he went to fly forward, a wing mysteriously got caught.

"Ahh!" Happy cried as he was harshly pulled backwards and landed in the arms of a frowning Mirajane.

" _Happy_." Mira stated, her voice low and dangerous as if she knew he was up to something.

Happy mustered up the best innocent and toothy smile he could, "Oh, hi Mira."

A dark shadow passed over the eldest Strauss sibling's face as she lifted the exceed up to her eye level, "Happy, what are you up to?" Her eyebrow cocked up in a way that sent the signal to Happy that she knew he was up to no good.

"Wahh? Me? Why would you think that Mira?" Happy gritted through his teeth trying to play it cool. His voice, unconvincing, began to shake as a menacing aura radiated from her body.

" _Happy_..." That menacing she-devil voice pulsed through his fuzzy ears.

"Wah! Okay, okay! I'll tell you. I'LL TELL YOU! Please don't eat me!" The talking cat cried with clasped his paws together as tears streamed from his eyes. Mirajane's complexion returned to normal as she sat the exceed on the bar counter in front of her. She smiled and clapped her hands, "Great!"

Happy took a deep breath and re-told Mira the dilemma Natsu was facing with Lucy. He explained that the two had fallen into another one of their legendary spats that caused Lucy to storm off away from Natsu. With Natsu being ignored by Lucy the man in question acted highly depressed and sad as a result. The blue exceed was so worried for Natsu that he wanted so badly to make his friend feel better and after some advice from his fellow exceeds from Sabertooh, he decided that he would try giving the dragon slayer some special medicine.

Mira tapped her chin thoughtfully after Happy finished his tale. She wanted to make sure she got the facts correct. "So you gave Natsu this "medicine", right?"

Happy nodded with excitement and determination, "Aye! Lector said that it would make Natsu feel better!"

The silver haired bar maid resisted the urge to shake her head at her small friend, "Alright then, what kind of medicine did you give him?" She leaned over the bar counter so their conversation would not be heard.

Happy didn't hesitate with his answer. "Lector called it "Viagra"."

It took two full seconds before the words processed through her mind before Mirajane's eyes bugged out of her head. Had she heard him right? No, no way had Happy said what she thought he said. " _Get a grip, Mira! You didn't hear him right. Your matchmaking mind is just taking over your senses..._ " Mira's inner voice reassured her.

She giggled nervously and twisted a strand of her silver hair, "Y-You gave him _what_ now?" Mirajane sweat dropped. Maybe she _had_ heard him wrong?

"Viagra!" He repeated.

Mirajane instantly froze. There was no way Happy gave Natsu Viagra...right? " _Happy_ ," She began as she crossed her arms, "That's not how Viagra works..." She sweat dropped at the easy confusion the little blue exceed would get from the _effects_ of the certain drug.

The blue exceed titled his head and blinked in bewilderment, "Huh? But Lector said it worked for Sting.." He scratched his head going over the interaction with his friends earlier.

Mirajane giggled out loud at the irony of the situation , " _Oh my, Lucy..._ " If Happy had correctly given the right amount of dosage to Natsu, she wondered if Lucy would be prepared for what was coming her way. Looking back down at the flying cat, Mira placed her hands behind her back and decided she would explain Viagra to Happy as best as she could.

"And it probably did work for Sting. And no, Happy, it's not a medicine. It's actually what you call a "stimulant"." Mirajane frowned, wondering exactly how much Happy did give to Natsu.

"A stimulant? ...What's that?"

Mirajane tapped her chin deciding that it was probably best that Happy doesn't learn what Viagra does to people. It would just corrupt his innocent little brain.

"Let's just say that we need to give Natsu and Lucy some time to be alone together, okay?" She rummaged around from behind the bar and brought out a fish for Happy. "For now, how about you keep me company here? ...It also looks like Charle could use some company too~" Mirajane winked at Natsu and Lucy's little furry partner and motioned over to the female exceed over by Wendy's table.

Hearts popped up in his eyes as his love interest looked his way at the mention of her name.

"Oh Charle! Please share a fish with me!"

Mira shook her head and glanced out the window to see the sun slowly fading down into the distance as darkness over took the sky, " _Good luck Lucy_."

* * *

"Ah, my back is killing me." Lucy moaned as the stiffness in her spine hit her full force the moment she closed her manuscript cover. Glancing over at the clock on the wall she lifted her arms above her head and stretched until she heard a satisfying small pop. Releasing her hands down to her sides, she rolled her head around to relax her muscles and stood up.

"It's already been an hour? Man, the time really flew by fast." The blonde spoke to herself in wonder, pushing her desk chair in and walking over to her bed to sit down. "Ahhh, this is nice." Lucy fell back onto her fluffy mattress and basked in the softness of her comforter. Yawning, she reached over to her nightstand and flipped the light switch off and laid in the darkness, staring up at her ceiling as the light from the moon flooded through her billowing curtains.

Wait a second.

Lucy gently propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head toward her window as her curtains fluttered lightly with the passing breeze. "I don't remember leaving that open."

"You didn't." A voice answered her across her room. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of an intruder and clutched her hand over her heart.

"Luce...it's me."

"Na-Natsu? What are you doing here?!" Her eyebrows furrowed as her temper flared at the notion of him breaking into her apartment yet _again_. "Get _out_! I'm still mad at you!"

Natsu appeared on top of Lucy within a split second; hovering over her body as he pressed her back onto the mattress. Lucy didn't have any time to react before Natsu captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. One of Natsu's calloused hands cupped the blonde's soft cheek with a gentleness that completely rivaled the passion of his mouth assaulting her own. The other hand gripped her waist firmly as he was able to prop himself up on his knees on either side of her body.

Anger from earlier completely forgotten, Lucy melted into Natsu's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. The heat from her dragon slayer erupted her around body in a sizzling heat that made its way through her skin and up her veins.

" _Natsu_ ~" Lucy mewled into Natsu's cavern as he pressed his body flush against her soft curves. His hips tilted down against her own and the instant she felt his arousal, her mind went completely blank. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Luce. All of a sudden, I needed to come see you." Natsu explained as best as he could between his heavy pants as waves of urgency passed through his senses on over drive. He grunted as another strange pulse resonated through his chest. Lucy tilted her head to the side and looked up at him through her messy bangs.

The sweet scent of the blonde's arousal flooded his nostrils full force causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

Lucy's hips automatically lifted up and connected her nether regions to meet Natsu's like a force between magnets. Wrapping her legs around his hips she pulled him down closer to her.

Natsu's eyes glazed over and the only thing mattered at the moment was Lucy and the intense passion igniting between them.

The celestial mage blushed as Natsu marked her neck with kisses and bites while silently praying that there wouldn't be any visible marks in the morning from his attentions. His mouth moved fervently across the smooth skin until the dragon slayer found a favored spot in the juncture between her collarbone and neck. His canine teeth grazed over the surface enough to prick the skin without hurting her.

Lucy bit her lip as her body became more excited and the itch between her legs turned into a full out throb. She could feel her panties becoming soaking wet with fluids readying her body for the inevitable attentions Natsu was bound to provide her.

Deciding she wasn't just going to lay there and be ravished by Natsu, Lucy wanted to have some fun of her own. The blonde's hands that were placed behind Natsu's neck traveled down to the hem of his cotton t-shirt and slipped underneath. Her breath caught in her throat at the intense heat radiating off from his toned body and her fingertips grazed the rippling indents of his muscular back. Curling her fingers around his naked shoulders she pressed her palms down to encourage his continued actions.

Getting the hint from his partner, Natsu smirked dangerously into Lucy's neck and rolled his pelvis between Lucy's legs in a slow and teasing pass. The blonde in return moaned as sparks flared through her core and shot up her spine. Natsu's incredibly hard and heavy erection pressed through the clothing barrier between them. She grasped a fistful of Natsu's hair in one hand in an effort to hold onto something as her body convulsed deliciously at the feeling.

Moving his weight off of her body slightly, Natsu slipped a hand underneath the waistband of Lucy's sweatpants and cautiously rubbed the soaked covered spot over her core with his calloused fingers.

Brown hooded eyes met onyx and silent message passed between them.

 _I need you._

"Please, Natsu." Lucy's voice softly cried as pressure built up within her body. Before she could even blink Natsu had pulled her pants and panties off and tossed them somewhere on the other side of her apartment.

Natsu undid his pants and pulled them enough down his hips as his hardened member sprung out. Leaning over Lucy he parted her legs and gently kissed her chapped lips before guiding himself down to rest before the folds of the blonde's nether region. He held back from slamming within her the second his tip kissed her soaked folds. Gliding his erection up and down her opening, he coated the slit with his clear fluids before pressing himself through her small cavern.

"Uhn.." Lucy tensed her body as her partner entered her. She only felt discomfort from the uncomfortable intrusion momentarily before her inner muscles clamped down tightly on Natsu's thick girth and adjusted to his size.

The fire dragon slayer felt like he had the wind knocked right out of him as the amount of pleasure heightened as he pushed himself to the hilt within Lucy's tight sheath. He tilted his hips and gave a small testing thrust before being sucked back in. Repeating the motions over and over again he was able to set a steady pace.

"Mhmm." Lucy's face twisted as Natsu picked up his thrusts and her discomfort faded completely.

Thrusting as fast as his hips would allow Natsu felt a rise within himself and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Gripping onto her bottom he squeezed her closer to him. The slapping sounds from their bodies bounced off the walls in a steady rhythmic pulse.

The fire mage then pulled onto Lucy's hips as leverage as he pushed himself hard into her one last time before he released jets of his hot seed into his partner with each jerking of pulsations of his hips.

The celestial mage felt spurts of Natsu's cum flood between her legs which caused her own orgasm to take complete control over her. She saw stars scatter across her vision as Natsu dick continued to fill her with his fluids.

Both wizards chests heaved as the two tried to catch their breath and Natsu carefully collapsed next to Lucy on the bed. After the two calmed down their heart rates, the fire mage gathered his beautiful partner into his strong arms and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you Luce. I always have and I always will. Please forgive me from earlier."

Lucy was completely shocked. Not only from this strange turn of event but what just came out of his mouth. Had she just heard Natsu.. _apologize_?

The blonde sighed before a smile broke across her face, "Alright."

"Really? You mean it?!" Natsu's own grin broke out as he then smashed his lips on her's in a lighthearted kiss and gathered her up in his arms.

An intense inner pulsation shook through his chest the moment her body pressed onto his as heat built up within him with the forceful need he felt from earlier. Looking down he noticed that his erection was completely back along with the need to repeat their love making all over again.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy hadn't shown up to the Guild for a few days and Happy became worried with each passing day he missed his friends. Deciding to go look for them against Mira's wishes the blue exceed nervously flew towards Strawberry Street in hopes that Natsu was with Lucy. If anything had gone wrong from the medicine, he hoped Lucy took it upon herself to take care of Natsu from any side effects that may occur.

Happy didn't bother going the traditional route of entering through the door and instead opted for the open window leading into Lucy's apartment. The slight chill in the morning air had the cat shivering slightly and the warmth sure to be present in the blonde's apartment was more than tempting.

Flying in through the curtains Happy was definitely not prepared to see what lay before him.

Snoozing peacefully on top of the covers lay a very naked Natsu who held an equally peaceful blonde in his arms resting underneath the bed sheet. Happy had to shield his eyes from the image of Natsu's naked butt sticking up into the air as he snored with an arm slung over Lucy.

"Aye, what perverts..."

Happy's wings disappeared as he touched his paws down on the pillow above Lucy's head and poked her and Natsu's forehead with his paws,

"AYE! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!"

"KYAA!" Lucy screamed the moment she opened her eyes and found happy inches away from her face. Kicking Natsu off the bed in the process she pulled the sheets as close to herself as she could to hide her nudity from the exceed.

"Weridos." Happy shook his head as he watched both wizards scramble to make themselves decent.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Please leave a review with your thoughts! This took way longer than I expected for a one shot but hey, what can I say, I finally uploaded it.**

 **If you aren't already following me on Tumblr (at "WindPretear") and you would like to be, make sure to go there for updates and all around fairy tail shipping love (because I'm complete Nalu and Gajevy trash).**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'll see you fairies later.**

 **~WindPretear**


End file.
